Teagan Ryder
Teagan Ryder is a main/recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 9: Mythical Crossover. She is the older sister of Jordan Ryder and she is a witch. Teagan is 16 years old. Appearance Teagan has naturally light brown hair, similar to her sister's hair. Both share similar tanned skin and their average height. She has a very thin figure. Teagan has naturally good skin and exceptionally dark brown eyes. Her taste in clothing is simplistic, often jeans and band t-shirts, occasionally branching into skirts and dresses. She wears some dark eye make-up and often bright lipstick shades. Personality Despite her good sense of humour and smart wit, Teagan is crippled by overwhelming shyness. She is often overlooked and this reflects the personality she displays in public of bland and boring. In truth, she is nothing like this, being intelligent and amusing. Teagan is both loyal and determined. Family & Relationships *Father - Harry Ryder (deceased) *Mother - Yvonne Ryder *Younger sister - Jordan Ryder *Paternal Grandmother - Cassandra Ryder (deceased) *Aunt - Melody Noble (deceased) *Cousin - Thomas Noble (deceased) Home Teagan lives with her younger sister and mother and has lived here since she was four when her parents divorced. The house was built in Victorian times. It has four large bedrooms, a bay window in the living room and a big kitchen. The house is decorated warmly in a slightly outdated fashion and has hardly changed since Teagan moved in. Teagan has a bedroom on the second floor that faces the street and a small office-playroom that she shares with her sister. There is a basement and a small attic above the house, both of which are used for storage. Teagan found her Book of Shadows in the attic. Etymology Teagan is a name of both Gaelic and English descent, sharing the same meaning in both of "Little poet". This may refer to her slight talent at poetry that is required for spellwork. She has no middle name and Ryder is an English name meaning "One who rides". Brief History Teagan was born to Harry and Yvonne Ryder, a newly married couple. Their relationship was poor, but still lasted ten years. She was four years old when Jordan was born and the two have always been quite close despite the obvious sibling arguments. The couple offically seperated when Teagan was nine, but the couple never offically divorced, their marriage ending when her father died. The family were told his death was a result of a brain aneurysm, however in reality his death was caused by a warlock. Teagan spent a lot of her teenage years dealing with her father's death but has now moved on. Teagan was never overly intelligent, but she's hard working and dedicated and has always done well at school due to her determination. She is currently in junior year and has recently discovered she is a witch. Teagan very recently joined the Asheville Coven. Only days after discovering she was a witch, she found her Book of Shadows in the basement in a box. Inside was also her father's spells and potion book as well as two wands - one destined for her, the other for her sister. Teagan also found a box filled with crystals and now wears one with a purple amethyst on a gold chain around her neck. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters